


"SHUT UP!"

by Longhairedfury1



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longhairedfury1/pseuds/Longhairedfury1
Summary: Aizawa and kakashi have fun while the kids are still home
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 10





	"SHUT UP!"

Kakashi’s face flushed red as he trailed his hand down his clothed torso. he bit his lip and tucked his thumb underneath the waistband of his pants, the thought of aizawa ran through his mind over and over. he slid his pants down, hastily throwing them across the room. he stared at his erection with in advance regret, knowing what he was doing was wrong.  
  
then it hit him. the moment he heard aizawa’s voice outside his room, he knew he was fucked. he got up and cleaned himself off, then unlocking his door and walking out.  
  
“hey hatake!” aizawa said bubbly. “wanna play a game?” he continued. Kakashi nodded silently, his face heating up. they walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, kakashi noticeably nervous. Aizawa looked over at him with saddened eyes. “what’s wrong?” he asked sympathetically. “w-what? nothing!” kakashi reassures. Aizawa turns away with a frown and continues to set up the board game.  
  
“you wanna go first?” Aizawa asks. Kakashi nods and grabs the dice, shaking it in his hand. the dice rolls out of his hand quickly, falling onto the game board. 6. he picks his character up and moves it six places and sits back on the couch. Aizawa goes on to roll a 4, moving his character. Kakashi sits back up and repeats the process.  
-  
“i win!” aizawa exclaims, throwing his figurine down. Kakashi laughs dryly. “you know..” aizawa starts, kakashi's heart dropping. “i heard you- earlier.” he says looking down at the older. Kakashi gulps and his stomach fills with anxiety. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.” he watches aizawa’s eyes darken. “tell me. what exactly were you thinking about?” kakashi swears he’s having a bad dream right now and begs to wake up. he looks at the ground to hide his face. “y-you.” he says merely above a whisper. “how naughty..” aizawa says, making kakashi look at him in surprise. “what?” kakashi asks, dumbfounded. “i shouldn’t lie and say i haven’t done the same, should i, kakashi?” aizawa lets a smirk cross his lips. Kakashi shakes his head. Aizawa scoffs and stands up, walking away. Kakashi jumps up and follows him.  
  
they end up in their room, aizawa tightly grabbing kakashi's wrist and bringing him into the room and locking the door. Kakashi yelps as he’s pinned against the door. “don’t make a fucking sound.” Aizawa's voice lowers a few octaves, taking kakashi by surprise. even through his embarrassment and fear, he agrees and nods to keep quiet. Aizawa inches closer to his ear and whispers: “this is so wrong, isn’t it, kakashi?” kakashi feels shivers go down his spine straight to his dick. he leans his head back against the door and closes his eyes, begging for this to be a dream. “little early for that, right?” aizawa eyes his crotch. Kakashi exhales in defeat. “look at me.” kakashi looks back up at him, his eyes dripping with lust. “tell me what you want.” the younger whispers. Kakashi shakes his head, his mind clouding quicker than he can think. “i-i don’t know.” kakashi finally whispers, his voice sounding embarrassingly whiny. Aizawa giggles, stepping even closer to kakashi, and begins to palm him. Kakashi gasps and groans. “what did i say?” aizawa growls. Kakashi nods and brings up the collar of his shirt to his mouth, biting down. Aizawa continues, Kakashi's moans milking his ego beyond belief. “Aiz-Aizawa.. fuck.” kakashi whines. Aizawa latches to the olders neck, sucking hickeys into his skin. Kakashi feels his legs turn to jelly as his orgasm lurks in his stomach. he cries out once more before his whole body twitches and he cums in his pants. he breathes heavily as his sensitivity increases by the second. “such a good kitten.” Aizawa coos, caressing his face. Kakashi's heart begins to ache with regret and he begins to sweat. “this is wrong. i-i can’t- we cant do this. The kids they're gonna hear, Aizawa! we-“ kakashi's sentence comes to a halt as his lips attach with aizawa's sensually and slowly. “Then keep it down~” aizawa says. Kakashi gulps. “just submit to me, kakashi.” aizawa says ever so seductively. “Aizawa-“ “shh.. enjoy this.” aizawa cuts off.  
  
he grabs the olders wrist and drags him to the bed, sitting down and inviting the man to his lap. Kakashi slides on top of his lap, looking down at him. he wouldn’t admit it, but he swore he fell in love right then and there. “wanna ride me?” Aizawa says out of the blue. Kakashi's eyes shake. “i- um i don’t know.. .” he whispers. Aizawa can’t hold back a giggle. “you don’t have to do anything.” he reassures. Kakashi nods and stands back up to take off his clothes along with aizawa. he freezes in his tracks at the sight of the younger, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. Aizawa clears his throat as he sits back down, kakashi stands inches above aizawa’s dick, anxiety running through his veins. “It's okay.” aizawa says, trailing his hands down kakashi's sides. “i’m not.. you know.” kakashi says with red cheeks. “hm?” the younger teases. “i’m not..” he exhales. “slick enough.” kakashi mutters. Aizawa cocks his head before teasing Kakashi's tip, the said boy crying out in sensitivity. Aizawa adds on to him going insane and whispers things that kakashi would never repeat until the day he dies. and with that, kakashi is basically oozing slick embarrassingly. Aizawa stops his actions and looks back up at him. “just sit down.” he says. Kakashi lowers himself onto his cock, flinching at first touch. he goes further down, whining quietly. once he reaches the bottom, he fully sits down on aizawa’s lap. he exhales curses while trying to get comfortable enough to start moving. Aizawa lifts his hips up, kakashi gasping. “don’t be loud, seriously.” the younger looks up at him. he begins thrusting into kakashi's heat, the said boy too sensitive to cooperate. “i c- i cant.” kakashi whimpers quite loudly. “you can and you will.” aizawa responds while quickening his pace mercilessly. Kakashi's cheeks flooded with beads of tears as he clawed into Aizawa’s shoulders. Aizawa held onto the olders hips tightly, now fucking into him like his life depended on it. Kakashi let out a broken sob and let his head hang down while he moaned endlessly. “sh-shit w- we can’t..” kakashi cried out. “kitten can’t even take me. tsk tsk.” Aizawa says, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of skin slapping together. Kakashi clenched around aizawa, the said boy whining out. the older bit his lip and continued to cry and stay quiet. unforgiving head on thrusts into kakashi's prostate was Aizawa’s first mistake as Kakashi sobbed and moaned louder than ever. “shut up!” aizawa whispers. “shouta..” kakashi whimpers a warning. Kakashi feels his bladder become close to exploding. “Babe- f- seriously..” kakashi sobs. “what is it?” aizawa asks, never stilling his motions. “i have to- i- fuck.. i have to pee.” kakashi whimpers with a sob. Aizawa giggles almost hysterically. Kakashi nudges his face into aizawa’s neck, never stopping his sobs. “i cant do it.” kakashi whimpers, his prostate being pounded relentlessly. Aizawa lets out a high pitched groan and closes his eyes shut. “i cant hold it, aizawa..” kakashi sobs. “go on then.” aizawa says. Kakashi sits back up the best he can. “what?” he asks. “just fucking piss! i don’t care.” aizawa tells him. Kakashi shakes his head in denial. “i shouldn’t- i cant.” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. “fuck.” he cries as aizawa pounds into him harder. “don’t- don’t yell at me afterwards then.” kakashi warns before letting go and pissing all over aizawa and the floor. he begins sobbing louder and digging his claws into aizawa rougher. Aizawa really thought this was a day dream as he felt his orgasm close at the sight of kakashi all fucked out like this. “H-hatake i’m close..” aizawa whines. “me too.” the older replies. they both whimper and whine until they cum on each other’s stomach with heavy pants.  
  
Kakashi slouches into Aizawa’s arms, still breathing heavily. “such a good boy.” aizawa praises, kakashi's stomach doing flips. “tell anyone and you’re fucking dead, i swear to god.” kakashi mumbles into his neck. Aizawa chuckles. “yes sir.”

"Sasuke, what's that noise?" Shinsou ask innocently 

"Momma crow and dad are exercising,"


End file.
